powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ariana Smith
Ariana Smith is a character from the Power Rangers francise, first appearing in the television series C-Squad Power Rangers SPD. She is an SPD Cadet who went undercover to capture Vexica and rescue the missing SPD officers. History C-Squad Power Rangers SPD Ariana Smith is an SPD Cadet in NewTech City in the 2020's timeline. When Doggie Cruger and the othjer cadets were captured by devilish criminal, Vexica, Supreme Commander Birdy ordered her to go undercover as Octaga to rescue the missing SPD officers and arrest Vexica. Undercover As Octaga, Ariana is first seen in "From Out of Nowhere, Part 1," at the gathering of villains on the Cimmerian planet. Elgar touts her as the new princess of evil. After Sky Tate infiltrates, rescues a captured young woman from the past, Susie Gold, and escapes the gathering with Susie, Vexica is recuited to eliminate him. After Sky acquires another SPD officer, Shelly Breckinridge and Susie's former Turbo Ranger teammates as a new team, her orders are to prevent them from returning to their timeline. These attempts often involve attacking the Earth to draw their attention. During Vexica's time attempting to defeat the Power Rangers, Ariana goes to any deserted places and reports her progress to Commander Birdy, letting him know that she's closer to freeing the missing officers, but Vexica's crewmates, Zurgana and Shumatza began to grow suspicious of her. When Sky discovered that Commander Birdy sent Ariana undercover in Vexica's ship, he brought her at the SPD Base to let him and the C-Squad Power Rangers known what she found out, but the rangers saw her as Octaga and couldn't trust her. When Vexica lands in Ivor 7, Ariana (As Octaga) informs her that she had captured the rangers and their friends and that she was on her way back with them. On the planet, when one of Vexica's monsters was to destroy the rangers, Ariana fires a blast at him, destroying him. Ariana reveals her true identity and SPD rank, shocking Vexica, her crew, and the rangers. Ariana fails to rescue Cruger and the other missing officer and was releaved of duty by an angry Commander Birdy. Ariana explained to Sky, Bridge, Susie, and the rangers that Birdy sent her undercover to rescue the missing officers because Birdy didn't believe that the C-Squad rangers could rescue them and capture Vexica. The C-Squad rangers were offended that Birdy doesn't have their confidence. Ariana told the rangers that unlike Birdy, she has her confidence in them, but the rangers didn't believe her. She explained that the reason she took the undercover assignment was to stretch herself as a SPD Cadet. Super Megaforce Before returning to NewTech City, Ariana traveled to the year 2014. After arriving she witnessed the destruction upon Seaside by the devastating power of the Emperor and his Armada, Ariana was among one of two SPD Rangers who helped the refugees go into hiding. She later assisted the Super Megaforce Rangers in the final battle with the Legendary Rangers. This included her old allies, Susie Gold, Anna Thomas, Kayla Thomas, Andy Holden, and Drew Hale. Drew and Ariana aren't acquainted with each other, but he was the mentor of the Super Megaforce Rangers and a legendary ranger himself. Category:Allies Category:C-Squad Power Rangers SPD Category:Female